Revelation
, a social anthropologist in for Good Characters, or with in for Evil Characters. | next = The Cost of Success }} This quest is only Scalable up to a cap at level 50. Steps # Head to in the to get information about the mining operations. # sends you to in the . He is outside of the entrance . # As it turns out, is not very helpful and so the next step is to search for hints. Note that the quest description will not say which zone you should go to and incorrectly implies you need to do something else in the Steppes after talking to Razcsko. Just go to the place listed below for your level. This depends on the quester's level: #* for characters up to level 30 #* in for characters level 30-45 #* , an instanced version of , for characters higher than level 45. #Once the steps in the appropriate zone noted above have been completed, return to (good characters) or (evil characters). Steps #Enter the zone and look for the two towers close the zone entrance. #Click on the rolled-up parchments at the top of each tower on the tables, keeping in mind the following: #*At the top of each tower is a named NPC who can see invisible. Going all the way up the stairs will alert the NPC, who will attack you. #Click on the third parchment, on the roof of a stone building west of the two towers by the zone entrance, keeping in mind the following: #*There are three stone buildings: Two large, one small. The one with the parchment is one of the large buildings, and it's the one nearest the lake. #*There is another named NPC, who can see invisble, on the roof next to the parchment. Steps #Immediately inside, the passage goes left and right. #To your left leads to the mine shaft, with two groups of two roekillik miners^ and a roekillik mining foreman^^ in your way. Kill them to avoid having them being called in as reinforcements later. #To the right a few steps is the roekillik forgemaster^^^. The forgemaster guards the first parchment. The forgemaster will call for help, which will bring in the first group in the tunnel to the left if you have not killed them. # After clearing the two groups in the left tunnel, enter the mine elevator room. Immediately to your right, on the ground, is the second parchment. # In the mine elevator room, there are three paths: a tunnel to the east, a tunnel to the north, and a passageway up the side of the elevator. Take the east path. It is guarded by another group of two roekillik miners^ and a foreman^^. Kill them. #Near the end of the east tunnel, a room is guarded by two orcish elite guards^^^. In the room itself, on a long workbench, is the third parchment. The same room has one more group of two roekillik miners and foreman, but they can be avoided with care. (Note: Do NOT take the north tunnel OR the ramp up. The ramp up is guarded by several orcish elite guards^^^, while the north pass is guarded by a group of roekillik and an epicx2 greater rumbler.) Steps Before you begin keep in mind: *If all group members zone out of , all progress inside will reset. It is better to die and revive in zone than to escape. *If you click on the door and do not see The Icy Dig as an option (only Permafrost listed), go to the merchant down the ledge and buy the explosives from him. You should buy explosives in any case - walls are bugged, sometimes it is not crushes by explosives. NOTE: buying explosives before trying the zone doesn't work. *Icy Dig has an 18-hour lockout timer that is set after killing a named mob, and you will need to return to the zone for the two subsequent quests. # As you zone in, will immediately call an alarm and run off down the tunnel. If he is killed quickly, only a few will respond but if is not, the whole area will soon be piling on. The can be a challenge, even when grey. # Two named mobs normally stationed just past the gate across the chasm will run to the entrance and attack the group. #*You will get Explosive Charges from killing the guards in the first battle. # Moving through the entrance tunnel and across the chasm triggers Silence and Stun effects at certain places. #*You can turn off the stun effect from the Frostpaw Sentinels by pressing a button that looks like a chunk of crystal in the wall in the basement of the castle at . # Blast a hole through the wall blocking off . (Stand as close as possible to the wall and "use" the .) Once the wall comes down, there are two who will summon more mobs to attack unless they are quickly killed. #* must be looted from the (or purchased from (5/5 for ) at in ). # Head to , blasting another wall at in the process. Read the scroll at . There are two named roekillik here, and . Both are 53^^^ Heroic and will aggro. is a healer, so it helps to take him out first. (NOTE: 1. Perhaps this has been changed - all locs previously given were wrong and I've corrected scroll 1 and 3 so far. 2. At 80 nothing aggros except mobs the sentinels bring. You can run the rats off, but not the icy golem types. FD works. 3. The chute in courtyard straight to forge is blocked until you blow the first wall. Chute guards will social aggro if you have other mobs on you) # Next go to ,NOTE LOC is wrong, no Alangria room on map, -18 is bottom of basement ramp plus loc given for this scroll is actually horn room. Working to correct after lockout) blasting another wall at . The two named here, and (both 53^^^ Heroic), will attack. Quickly read the scroll at -- when the two nameds die, (Epic x4 Frost ) will shout some dialog and make his way to that room. If Ghagan catches you, he will repeatedly aggro anywhere in the zone. It may help to drag the named roekillik back to the circular walkway around the room to kill them and wait for Ghagan to pass, or kill them and run back before he arrives. Being caught will stop your progress until you can return to the zone. Keep in mind, he walks slow, you can likely get out of the room and down the hall toward the center to watch him pass by (assuming you killed the names in the room near him second.) # Head to the final scroll at and collect it. It is on the first floor, but can only be reached by dropping down from the ramp above it on the second floor. There is a in the hall after you leave the ramp. There are several roekillik in the area surrounding the scroll, but it is possible to avoid them when jumping down if you are careful. NOTE: Ghagan did not aggro when I clicked the horn room scroll. He's standing frozen in the far east ramp up room. He wakes and aggros if you walk by. Sees stealth, epic x4, occasional knockback Notes * You do not have to go to the Horn Room and Alangria's Room in that order. The NPC dialogue will still work as described above; Ghagan will come to whichever room you do second. Rewards *Experience DE:Offenbarung Category:Qeynos Harbor Quests Category:North Freeport Quests Category:Qeynos Harbor Solo Quests Category:North Freeport Solo Quests